


in our finest regalia

by sapphire2309



Category: Leverage
Genre: (not actually 3 sentences), (oh well), 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: Sophie dresses Parker up for a con.
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux & Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	in our finest regalia

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7175824#cmt7175824) at rthstewart's [3 Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html) on dreamwidth.
> 
> Title from The New Saint Jude by Andrew Bird.

"Do I really need to wear this thing?" asks Parker, attacking any particles of dust that dare besmirch the skirts of the intricate gown that Sophie's spent the past hour getting her into.

Sophie looks unspeakably elegant, even with safety pins held in her teeth. She transfers them to her left hand so she can speak. "I assure you, Parker, every single element of your ensemble is vital to your cover as a longtime member of our mark's Renaissance era historical reenactment society. Besides," she says, smiling fondly, "you look like a princess."

Parker clutches Sophie's shoulders urgently. "I believe you, and I _love_ how many wallets I can hide in these skirts. But how am I supposed to jump off the roof without losing all the wallets I stole?"

Sophie hides her face in her hands and sighs.


End file.
